Drable SHINee : Uang Palsu
by geelovekorea
Summary: drable yang gak singkat. Taemin mengajarkan cara singkat mengenali ciri-ciri uang palsu atau asli. pelajari cara singkat ala Taemin. failure humor. failure bromance. absolutely gaje. SHINee. typo(s). abal. mind to review?


**Drable SHINee : Uang Palsu**

.

Main Cast :

All member SHINee

Genre : drable, failure comedy, failure bromance.

Rate : K

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya Gee. Gee terinspirasi dari bacaan anak-anak punya saeng Gee.

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje, non EYD, DLDR.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

"Hyung,, hyung,, hyung,,"

Sebuah Taemin yang baru datang menghebohkan dorm. Penghuni dorm menolehkan kepala ke arah sumber suara. Mencari tahu ada apa.

"Waeyo Minnie?" Key menghampirinya dan mengajaknya ke ruang tengah, berkumpul dengan lainnya.

"Aku menemukan uang, Hyungie. Ada uang sepuluh ribu won tergeletak di pintu. Ini uang Hyungie?"

Hyungdeul yang memang tengah mengalami penyakit kanker alias kantong kering pun langsung bersuara, mengatakan itu uang salah satu dari mereka. Taemin tidak ambil pusing, menyerahkan uangnya dan beranjak mengambil susu pisangnya.

Saat kembali, semuanya terlihat aneh. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka duduk melingkar dan uang itu di tengah. Mereka memandang lekat uang itu. Seolah-olah bisa bertambah. Taemin mengernyit heran. "Kenapa uangnya hanya di lihat? Itu uang siapa Hyungie?"

"Itu bukan milikku, Minnie. Bukan juga Key, Onew hyung apalagi uang Jjong hyung. Itu bukan uang kami." Jelas Minho sambil masih terus menatap lekat uang itu. Sedangkan Jonghyun yang merasa tersindir dengan kata-kata Minho hanya mendengus pelan.

"Lha bukannya tadi Hyungie bilang itu uang kalian?"

"Iya, kami kira. Tapi akhirnya kami akui tidak ada yang kehilangan uang. Terlebih manajer hyung hanya mengirim uang ke rekeningku sebagai ketua kemudian aku mengirimkan masing-masingnya ke rekening kalian. Bukan begitu? Sedangkan saat ini bisa kupastikan kalau kalian semua sedang tidak memegang uang karena uang kalian punya sudah kalian habiskan minggu lalu. Benar?" Semua yang hadir di situ terdiam, membenarkan apa yang dikatakan leader mereka. Tidak pernah manajer hyung memberi uang secara tunai. Kenyataan mereka yang tengah mengalami kekeringan di dompet mereka membuat mereka spontan mengakui uang itu.

"Lalu itu uang siapa Hyung? Bukan Hyungdeul. Uang siapa ini Hyung?" Mereka hanya mengangkat bahu. Tak tahu siapa yang memilikinya. "Apa Minnie kembalikan di tempat asal saja ya Hyung? Siapa tahu yang punya mencarinya?"

"ANDWE." Teriak keempat member tertua disana serentak. Taemin sampai harus menutup kedua telinganya karena mendengar teriakan mereka. Lalu terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi hyungdeulnya.

"Tapi ada yang aneh. Kenapa tiba-tiba ada uang begitu saja di depan pintu? Bukankah banyak orang yang melewati depan pintu. Tidak mungkin tidak ada yang melihatnya." Jonghyun yang sedari tadi diam dan memperhatikan uang akhirnya angkat bicara. Member lain memandang Jonghyun dengan tatapan bertanya. "Jangan-jangan orang itu sengaja. Sengaja mengerjai kita. Jangan-jangan uang itu palsu?"

"Benar juga. Jangan-jangan itu palsu. Kalau gitu kita buang saja." Onew pun bergegas mengambil uang itu dan hendak membuangnya. Hingga,

"Chakkaman. Jangan di buang dulu Hyungie. Aku kemarin diberi tahu cara bagaimana membuktikan uang palsu dan asli."

"Jinjayo? Kau kata siapa? Bukankah kita kemarin berbelanja bersama seharian?" Taemin hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya untuk menyakinkan Key. "Kita buktikan saja, Hyungie. Untuk memastikan lagi keluarkan juga uang asli. Ada yang punya?"

"Ige." Minho mengeluarkan uang pecahan yang sama dari dompetnya. Taemin menyuruh mereka semua berdiri. Minho dan Onew memegang uang. Bahkan Key dan Jonghyun pun memegang uang yang dikeluarkan dari dompet mereka masing-masing. Mereka menunggu instruksi dari Taemin.

"Pegang uang bagian ujungnya. Kemudian kibaskan uang itu ke udara." Semua member mengikuti arahan Taemin. Taemin menghela nafas pelan, sangat pelan sampai tak terlihat. Wajahnya terlihat serius. Begitu pula dengan wajah hyungdeulnya. Serius tapi tetap juga bingung. "Bagaimana? Ada perbedaan?" Lanjutnya.

"Bagian mana yang membuktikan uang palsunya Minnie? Semuanya terlihat sama." Tanya Jonghyun setelah beberapa kali melihat kearah uang yang dipegang itu tidak ada yang berubah. Masih belum mengerti maksud maknae mereka. Begitu juga dengan yang lain, masih sibuk dengan uang yang dipegang masing-masing. Tanpa sadar kalau Taemin sudah beranjak perlahan dari ruang tengah.

"Coba perhatikan baik-baik. Apa tutup kepala Raja Sejong terlepas dan terjatuh atau tidak? Kalau bergeser artinya uang itu uang palsu." Terang Taemin yang tertawa tertahan, kemudian langsung berlari. Dia sadar kalau harus lari secepat mungkin sebelum hyungdeul menyadarinya. Terlebih Onew hyung karena itu uangnya untuk Onew. Kemarin meminjam uang padanya.

"YA. LEE TAEMIN!"

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Anyeong, kali ini Gee muncul lagi dengan drabel humor yang gaje. Sekarang Gee bawa cast SHINee sebagai rasa syukur karena lagu Everybody yang sangat keren. #guling-gulinggajebarengshinee

Gee tahu kalau cerita yang ini juga aneh bin abal. Tapi ini cerita bener kejadian. Tadi Gee denger ada orang yang bilang gitu waktu Gee lgi di bank. Ngakak abis waktu tau kalau itu bo'ongan. Kirain bener. Bapak itu ngelawak banget dah. Hadeeeeh.

Btw Gee tetep minta review dari reader supaya Gee bisa bikin fict yang lebih bagus lagi karena Gee sadar banget kalau fict Gee itu jauh dari kata bagus. Tapi Gee juga mau berterimakasih banget wat reader2 yang mau baca semua fict. Makasih juga udah baca fict Gee yang udah mau karatan, bahkan jadiin Gee as a favorite author or favorit story, i cant believe that. You kidding me, arent u? All of my fict is a big failure right?

haaaa,,,, Gee seneng bnget... *guling2 bareng taemin*

akhir kata, mind to give me a review again. Plissss. #puppyeyesbarengjaeteukbumtae


End file.
